


Marked

by Kurisuta



Series: Mark of the Vampire [1]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Destiny, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestess of the Vampires, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Darren seeks sanctuary at the Priestess Kuri's shrine. Her powers are blossoming and they wreak havoc against his vampire powers. But when he discovers Kuri has been marked by the Vampaneze, he will do anything to keep her safe.
Relationships: Darren Shan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mark of the Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004853





	1. Marked

I was meditating in my shrine. I was watching the flames.

In the flames I could see the War of the Scars and the vampires and vampaneze. Coming towards me was the Vampire Prince Darren Shan.

The Fire jumped. I turned and he was standing there.

“I seek sanctuary.” Darren said. “I am Darren Shan.”

“I know that.” I said. “I am the priestess Kurisuta Hikawa. You were sent here because I am priestess of the Vampires.”

Darren collapsed.

Xxx

Darren woke in a bedroom alone.

Priestess of the Vampires? Evanna had told him who she was. A position of great honor. She was not a vampire, but lived long and unchanging like one.

She was beautiful and strong. Evanna had sent him here to recuperate. He felt so lost without Mr Crepsley.

But with this priestess, he felt he could relax and allow his heart to heal.

He had, however, noticed three marks on her cheek.

The Mark of the Vampaneze.

His fist clenched. He would not allow them to feed on his priestess!


	2. Fearless

“You know what those marks are on your face?” Darren asked.

“The Mark of the Vampaneze.” I smiled. “I know all about it.”

“They will kill you.” Darren said. “I will not allow it.

I shrugged and went to the hearth to meditate. “You worried about me?”

Darren rolled his eyes. “Of course. Just a little bit.”

I stared into the flames. “They won’t harm me. I’m a priestess.”

Darren went and sat next to me. “You are very brave.”

I smiled at him and took his hand. “You want to protect me don’t you?”

I put my arm around him. “We can protect each other.”

Darren seemed surprised. “You really aren’t afraid. You really want to help me.”

“Well of course.” I grinned.

Xxx

Darren wasn’t sure what to think of the priestess.

She was fearless and actually wanted to protect him.

Her arm around him was warm and comfortable.

Kuri was the Priestess of the Vampires. Evanna said she could have vampire children too.

She was very beautiful. Darren wondered what she thought of him; if she’d even consider him as a mate.


	3. Connection

I was dreaming.

When I dream I go to a place called Otherworld.

I was there now, sitting in the grove, when someone approached.

Darren came over and sat beside me.

“Are we dreaming?” Darren asked.

“Yes.” I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me. “Can that be a secret?”

“Sure.” I grinned. “I know what you want. To mate with me.”

I kissed him again. “Maybe soon.”

He kissed me again. “I have to save you first.”

As I woke, I thought. That’s my line, Darren. I have to save you.

Xxx

Darren was more determined then ever to save her.

“My barrier can keep them out by day, but by night they will be able to break it.” Kuri admitted.

So he stayed up, every night.

Protected her.

And then...the door exploded open.


End file.
